As our daily activities become ever more reliant on support or enhancement via applications or other software tools, such as mobile applications/services, a growing problem facing a typical end user of an electronic device is that of the ability to efficiently access cross-application updates and events. Another challenge is to effectively monitor and navigate to and through the multiple services to which an end user is subscribed to use the desired feature or to access a given update or event.
Further complexity is introduced as messages or events are generated in multiple different formats and transmitted over multiple communications channels (email, status updates, feeds, news feeds, Short Message Service (SMS), Instant Messaging (IM), and social networks (e.g., “tweets”, Facebook® generated messages, etc.)) across multiple applications. Thus, the messages intended for a user may need to be accessed by using and therefore launching several different applications, with each application generating notifications, status indications, etc. The overall situation is one of complexity and impacts usability, with multiple events spread across different applications and various communication channels.